Fallen X
General Fallen X is a mode for Star Glitcher on the Spectrum side accessed from Divinity (press N). It is most notable for its V ability, which has distinctive sound, visuals, and is, along with Administrative's Z ability, an ability in the game that can kill players across the entire server. Transforming into Fallen X causes a pop-up with the text "WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME?" to appear on the user's screen. Appearance In this article, the color of the wings will be considered to be orange. The neon effect causes them to become oversaturated and appear yellow. Despite its wings being mostly orange, Fallen X's main color is white. Its color scheme includes orange, white, and blue. A Fallen X user levitates with their right arm outstretched and their left arm held against the torso. Wings Fallen X has twelve wings in a double rotor arrangement. It has three small orange wings, three small blue wings, three large orange wings, and three large white wings. Effects Fallen X has three rings on the ground: a small white one that is common to most flying Spectrum modes, a medium off-white one, and a large orange one. White streaks emerge from the ground near a Fallen X user. The Fallen X user emits white particles from their right hand, orange particles from their right foot, and blue particles from their left foot. Gameplay The start of Fallen X's music is instantly recognizable. Often, players switch to Fallen X for the sole purpose of using the V ability. As a result, most players on the server will be wary of the Fallen X user and switch to Sanctuary or Divinity (which can shield themselves). They may also try to kill the Fallen X user before that user can use their V ability. Fallen X is roughly the same speed as Unstable and Mythical, which also have double rotor arrangements. Modes Fallen X is one of two modes to have two special moves. The other is Mayhem. Z Ability Press Z to form a condensing ball of light above the character. During this part, which lasts about 1.5 seconds, orange and blue arcs in random orientations will converge on the ball of light. Afterwards, the light dissipates while colored dots inside it travel to where the mouse cursor pointed. These dots explode on contact, instantly killing all unshielded characters near the explosion. When used, one of three messages appears in a pop-up. * "Swarm!" * "How about this?" * This wont be easy for you" However, the voice always says "How do you like this?" The colored dots exist for a very long time (about 15 seconds) before disappearing. V Ability Press V to envelop your character in a large glowing white sphere surrounded by large orange and blue arcs on the ground. The user will drop towards the ground in a "focused" pose and cannot move during the ability. This is difficult to see due to the white spheres surrounding the user. A loud charge-up noise will play while white shockwave trails spread out in all directions. After about 6 seconds, a massive explosion occurs, instantly killing every unshielded character on the server regardless of distance. When used, "ALL OF YOUR EXISTANCE WILL BE GONE" will appear in a pop-up. Note that if the Fallen X user dies during the charge-up, no explosion will occur. This ability has a very long cooldown (~30 seconds) after usage, to prevent spamming. Miscellaneous * The music of this mode is called "fallen shepherd," by ENDYMION and RabbiTon Strings * Fallen X's V attack has been confirmed to be called "Fallen Demise" by one of the Twelve. * Fallen X is one of three modes that ends in X, the others being Infection X and Vanta-X. ** Unlike the other two, Fallen X's in-game name (as "FALLENX") is spelled with nothing immediately preceding the X. * In the August 12, 2019 update, the charge-up time of Fallen X's V ability changed from 2 to 6 seconds. This was to slightly offset its overpowered nature. ** The new duration causes the last 2 seconds to be silent, as the charge-up noise has already ended.Category:Modes Category:Spectrum Category:N Modes Category:Special Moves